


Warmth

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: Ties That Bind [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Soulmates, Soulmates - Each Other Names On Their Bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: A warmth that Felicia still couldn't believe belonged to her and her alone, her name written on his skin in those delicate loops and his name on her shoulder written in a confusing scribble mess of letters that made his name. Like a moth to a flame was how Felicia was to Corrin and how Corrin was to Felicia. The warmth shared between them from the combined warmth of their bodies to the blankets that kept that warmth from leaving them, allowing the two of them to bask in it was a wonderful feeling. One that they would cherish and hold as close to their own hearts as possible, even if that warmth would threaten to burn them it would be welcomed with open arms.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy I'm weak to this girl. I love her so, so much just give her happiness and the love that she so deserves.

The early morning light filtered through the window, bathing the white bedsheets in a crisscross of iridescent color, illuminating the otherwise darkened room. Dust particles flitted between the beams while playfully dancing atop of the white sheets, letting Felicia's sleep-blurred eyes know that the day had started, but she had no desire to leave her place next to Corrin to close the blinds in a small attempt to thwart the invasion of light into their room. 

Rubbing the sleep from her eye's Felicia allowed herself a moment to watch as her husband slept peacefully next to her. Corrin was never bothered by the sunlight when it would make its way into their room, even if it cast its glow over his face he would remain undisturbed, Felicia loved moments like this. The moment's when the sunlight would show off every angle in the most pleasing of ways. How it would cast its light on his bare chest, allowing Felicia to see her name written on his collarbone in an elegant cursive. Reaching out to trace her finger over her own name earned a shudder from her husband. One of those carmine eyes opened slowly to look at her, a smile instantly appearing on his features while he leaned forward. Caressing Felicia's face with an ungodly amount of tenderness. Something that was so very loving, but oh so very Corrin like to do. 

Slowly Corrin moved closer to Felicia, his arms wrapping around her cradling her as if she were a priceless artifact, a delicate piece of porcelain tableware while nibbling at her ear, leaving a trail of kisses and small bites down her neck until he reached a scribble of letters on Felicia's shoulder. Earning a small moan from her lips, and a soft chuckle from Corrin. Pouting while Corrin placed his chin atop of Felicia's head, humming a quiet tune while nosing her hair and breathing in the soothing scents she used when bathing. A mix of clean linen hung out to dry on a warm sunny day, a small hint of mint with wildflowers underneath. Felicia soon joined Corrin in humming the quite tune, enjoying the way Corrin wound himself up around her, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. 

"Corrin, we have to eventually get up." Felicia murmured, tracing her fingertip across her name once more. Earning a childish whine from her husband who refused to get out of bed trying even harder to pull Felicia even closer to her in hopes that she would eventually give up the silly idea of getting out of bed. 

"We could just pull the blinds too a little more and go back to sleep," Corrin mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep and punctuated with a yawn while he hid his face in his wife's hair. "It's just a meeting with my brothers, after all, I'm sure that they'd be okay with the two of us being just a little bit late after the meeting went on for so long last night. Besides I've missed this. just relaxing with you in bed in a mess of tangled limbs. Seeing your peaceful expression and bed head..." 

"Alright, but just this once." Smiling Felicia placed a small kiss on Corrin's cheek, her thumb caressing Corrin's face which he leaned into, placing a kiss on her palm while she wiggled her way out of bed to pull the curtains too even more before taking her place next to Corrin once more. Their hands linked togeather, meeting the other in a kiss. A gentle, flickering warmth that started out small, but then would soon consume her entire being in the most pleasurable of ways. 

A warmth that Felicia still couldn't believe belonged to her and her alone, her name written on his skin in those delicate loops and his name on her shoulder written in a confusing scribble mess of letters that made his name. Like a moth to a flame was how Felicia was to Corrin and how Corrin was to Felicia. The warmth shared between them from the combined warmth of their bodies to the blankets that kept that warmth from leaving them, allowing the two of them to bask in it was a wonderful feeling. One that they would cherish and hold as close to their own hearts as possible, even if that warmth would threaten to burn them it would be welcomed with open arms.


End file.
